Dance With Me
by phoebe9509
Summary: 'Hotch looked down at the hand Emily held out to him. So much smaller than his own, yet he knew that if he placed his hand in hers it would fit perfectly, like they were made for each other.'


_Hola! So I just wrote this in about twenty minutes and I was going to wait to post it but I won't be on until next Saturday so I figured why not do it now. I wanna thank everybody who has reviewed all my other stories recently, I appreciate it. Thankfully my muse has decided to be nice to me and she's come back. I'm working on four other stories at the moment, but I want to finish all of them before I post anything. But I hope everybody likes this one, just something short that I couldn't stop writing once it popped into my head. TML might think I'm evil when she's done but what can I say? We all have a little bit of evil inside of us :D Enjoy, and tell me what you think if you have the time. _

"Dance with me."

Hotch's head snapped up and his eyes locked with the beautiful warm chocolate ones staring back. "Excuse me?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"I said dance with me," she repeated loudly to be sure she was heard over the loud music.

"I'm not one for dancing," he confessed.

"Don't lie to me, sir. You can dance, you're just choosing not to. Instead you would rather sit here alone and nurse the one beer you're going to have all night then get out on that dance floor and dance with the people who care about you."

Narrowing his eyes at her he cleared his throat. "If you already knew I wasn't going to dance Prentiss, why did you bother asking?"

Smiling softly Emily moved closer, "Because I didn't want to have to drag you out there against your will, but now I see that you leave me with no choice. But before I have to get violent with you, I'll say it again. Dance with me."

Hotch looked down at the hand Emily held out to him. So much smaller than his own, yet he knew that if he placed his hand in hers it would fit perfectly, like they were made for each other. She was always there, tempting him, pulling him towards her and he rarely knew what to do. Now here she stands wanting to dance, wanting him to let loose, and he was finding it harder and harder to resist.

"I really shouldn't," he finally said.

Emily rolled her eyes and moved an inch closer to the man, leaving very little room between the two. "One dance Hotch," she begged, adding in a pouting lip for added effect. "Just one small tiny dance, and then you can come back over here if you aren't having a good time. You'll be back with your favorite chair and your drink. Come on," she leaned her head in closer and whispered softly in his ear, "please come dance with me."

Letting out a groan of frustration for letting the raven haired beauty get to him yet again, he stood up quickly and headed for the dance floor. Emily recovered from her surprise quickly and caught up to him, grasping onto his hand gently before they entered into the swarm of people. Scanning the area quickly Hotch spotted the rest of the team bunched together in one corner and he made a hard left heading in the opposite direction. He felt a small tug on his hand indicating that Emily was confused on why they were heading away from the rest of the team but she went with it.

Finding a nice space to dance Hotch turned quickly to face Emily and pulled her into his body. Her right hand gripped his arm at the action from sheer surprise. She was finding that he had a knack for surprising her today. One hand grasping hers gently, while placing the other hand on the small of her back Hotch began to sway them to the music. There were no awkward pauses in their movements as they moved to the beat. They could both sense what movement the other was going to do next and they went with it. In their heads they blamed it on being profilers and being able to read each other's minds but they both knew it was something more. Hotch quickly moved away from Emily and spun her around then back into him which caused her to laugh. Resisting the urge to smile, he looked up quickly to see if the team spotted where they were, Hotch let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they were all engaged in their own dancing to not even notice that the two were gone.

Emily looked up and met Hotch's eyes. "You're a very good dancer, sir," she said with a smile.

"I know."

Snorting softly, Emily rolled her eyes. "Modest much?"

Gazing down at her, Hotch knew he should have a witty comeback geared and ready for that question, but the one thing that left his mouth was the one thing that he knew he shouldn't have said out loud. "Red is an amazing color on you Emily._ You_ are amazing."

Emily blushed at his words then wanted to laugh when she saw his facial expression. She realized that he hadn't meant to blurt out what he did and he was now embarrassed that he let so much of his feelings for her slip. So instead of torturing him like she would have with anyone else on the team, but appreciating the fact that he had the balls to say anything at all, she pressed her body closer to his and whispered her thanks.

Knowing that her next movement would get her in trouble or at least have a glare sent her way, Emily quickly grabbed a hold of the knot in Hotch's tie and made quick work of removing it. Before he could even get her entire last name out she had it draped around her neck and had already unbuttoned the top two buttons on his dress shirt. "That's better," she mumbled as they continued to dance around to the soft music playing in the background.

Hotch couldn't help but follow the tie she threw around her neck down to the place it landed in between her breasts. The red dress she was wearing hugged perfectly to her curves and 'her girls', as Garcia and Morgan both called them earlier, were on display. Gulping noticeably Hotch realized he had to end the dance. "Well that was one dance," he informed her as he slowly started to back away from her. Seeing the pouting lips again Hotch tried to look away. If he looked at her lips again he would give into anything she wanted. Anything she desired. Anything at all.

"Come on Hotch, live a little. That one dance didn't kill you. You don't have to run away," she said as she quickly grabbed a hold of both of his hands and pulled him back towards her. The song changed into a faster tempo and Emily moved her hips against Hotch's to the beat. Standing there awkwardly with his hands at his side, Hotch scanned the area around them again while he let Emily dance before him. What the hell was he doing here? Why did he agree to one dance? He knew it wouldn't just be one dance.

Sensing his discomfort Emily placed Hotch's hands on the small of her back again and stepped in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and again started to move her hips to the beat. "Dance with me Hotch," she whined.

Unable to deny her any longer Hotch gripped her hips tightly then matched his movements along with hers. Soon the pair was in perfect sync with one another. Emily ran one hand down the length of his arm until her hand collided with his on her hip. She placed her other hand on the back of his neck, running her slender fingers through the short hairs that were there. Emily delighted when she felt Hotch shiver slightly. Leaning back, Emily let her head fall back and Hotch couldn't help but let his eyes roam from her long slender neck, down the valley between her breasts, until finally her body collided with his.

"Emily…" he whispered softly.

Looking up at him, Hotch was surprised she even heard him over the loud music. Straightening herself out, bringing her face up next to his, they continued to move their hips. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he told her honestly.

"Dancing together isn't a good idea?" she tilted her head to the side.

Closing his eyes tightly he whispered harshly, "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

She did know it, but she also didn't care what was a good idea anymore. She wanted him, and she knew that he wanted her. If he didn't he wouldn't have agreed to dance with her, he wouldn't still be dancing with her. She knew that he would have stayed at the table with his beer, or if he did decide to just dance with her he would have taken them over to where the rest of the team was, but he didn't. He took her to a part of the dance floor where no one they knew was around.

"I don't care."

Finally opening his eyes to glare to her, he arched an eyebrow. "You don't care?"

Shaking her head firmly Emily lifted her lips to his ear. "I don't care if this isn't a good idea. I just want to dance with you."

Letting out a sigh of frustrating Hotch tried to pull away again, but Emily held him in place. "You aren't just going to leave me out on this dance floor alone are you Hotch? There are crazy people out here and who knows what they would do to me in my vulnerable state if you walk away." Batting her eyes at him, Hotch couldn't help but roll his.

"I think we should call it a night Emily."

"Do you really want to do that?" she asked as she moved their entwined hands down to her ass.

"Prentiss," he growled.

"Lighten up a little would ya?" Continuing to dance Hotch left his hand placed on her ass. He could feel every movement she made and he couldn't tell himself to remove his hand. He didn't _want_ to move his hand.

Pressing against him even more Emily crushed her breasts against his chest and Hotch swore he felt her heart beating. He knew it was pounding just as hard as his was. She moved her lips to his ear again, and he waited for her to say something, anything, but the only thing that came was her tongue darting out across the shell of his ear.

Jumping away from her like she was on fire Hotch started walking away from her. Over the loud sounds of the music Hotch could hear Emily's high heels clicking away on the floor behind him. He needed to get away from her before he did something they both would regret. He headed for the bathroom, down the long dingy hallway, but just as he reached the door, he was spun around and Emily pressed herself into him and they both staggered back into the bathroom. Hotch's back collided with the stall and he let out a groan.

Emily's lips latched onto Hotch's with such passion behind it, and he couldn't help but melt into her. She was amazing, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting her. He quickly turned them around so her back slammed against the stall. His tongue darted along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily gave. Tasting her tongue, Hotch realized she tasted like strawberries, and he wanted more.

Forgetting that he was her boss and she was his subordinate Hotch ran his hands down her legs until he grabbed a hold of the hem of her dress. He slipped his hands underneath and made his way up until he clenched her lace clad ass. Lifting her up, Emily wrapped her long legs around his waist tightly. Hotch trailed hot, wet kisses down her throat and he pushed the tie out of his way so he could get to the valley between her breasts. Hearing the moan that escaped her luscious lips just made him work faster. He wanted Emily in every way possible. He hated that lust was making it so he wanted her here and now.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and a drunk man whooping his approval at the two leaning against the stall, broke the two apart. Hotch glared at the man then looked up at Prentiss and realized what he was about to do. Her eyes were filled with desire and longing and all he wanted to do was drag her with him to his place, or hers, it didn't matter, and show her how much he wanted her, but he couldn't. It wasn't right. It didn't matter what he wanted, what _they _wanted. He wouldn't give into it. It could ruin everything they've worked so hard to have. He unwrapped her legs from around his waist and placed them back on the ground. Placing his forehead against hers for a brief second he sent her a look that conveyed everything he was feeling. Everything he wanted to say but couldn't, and all he could do was hope that she understood.

Pushing away from her and out the bathroom door Emily stood there in shock for a second wondering what the hell just happened. After that shock wore off she opened the door and yelled Hotch's name. She ran back to the dance floor and searched for him but he was no where to be found. Sighing heavily, she dejectedly leaned against the wall. She was so close to getting what she wanted. She closed her eyes and she could feel his lips on hers, and his hands on her body. But then she flashed back to the look he gave her after the man barged into the bathroom. The look that told her that he wanted to go through with all of it, but there was something holding him back. Something he didn't want to destroy and that small look broke her into a million pieces.

Shoving her feelings into a small box in her mind, she decided then and there that she wasn't going to cry, she refused. If Hotch wanted her he would come to her when he was ready. She just had to give him time, and she had to let him know that there were no hard feelings, even if that was a lie on her part. So she went home and wrote a quick note before shoving it in her purse and heading to bed.

The next morning Emily waited patiently for Hotch to run to the bathroom then sneaked up into his office. She was in and out before anyone even noticed. Hotch returned and closed the door tightly behind him. Moving swiftly over to his desk his feet stopped as he spotted what was lying on top of his case files. His bright red tie with a small piece of paper attached. Picking it up slowly he read what the note contained.

_Hotch,_

_You left before I could return this to you last night. No hard feelings, don't worry it won't happen again, sir._

_Prentiss_

Feeling his heart drop at her words Hotch looked up and gazed out of his window and saw Emily laughing at something Morgan said. How could he not want anything to happen again? He was already regretting his actions, but he wasn't sure if he would regret going through with them even more. He needed time to think, and that's what he was going to do. He didn't like that she signed Prentiss at the end of her letter. Made him feel like they might be formal forever and that was something he didn't want. He wanted her, but something was unfortunately holding him back.


End file.
